kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.A.K.E.D.
Operation: C.A.K.E.D. is the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door after the pilot, No P in the Ool. It features the first appearance of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and is the first episode of the C.A.K.E.D. Saga. Characters: *Delightful Children From Down The Lane (debut) *The Big Badolescent (debut) *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Hamsters (debut) Locations: *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane 2x4 Technology: *Mustard Skunk Bombs *S.M.E.L.M.E.T. *Launch Pods *T.O.A.S.T.I.E. *Mansion Cutter Plot The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are holding their birthday party and are not sharing their cake with any of the other kids, forcing their guests to watch as they eat it. Suddenly, the Kids Next Door violently burst into the house with stink bombs that scare away the guests. Numbuh 1 tells the Delightful Children to surrender their cake before they resort to further violence, but they tell the KND to stay for "party games" as all the building's exits are suddenly sealed. They then reveal their secret weapon, a young girl named Laura Limpin, who is very excited to be at the party. Numbuh 4 pushes her aside, telling her that there will be no party games, which greatly upsets her and causes her to transform into "The Big Badolescent", who proceeds to viciously beat Numbuh 4. The Kids Next Door are forced to play the party games, which involve them being subjected to various forms of harm and indignity, so as not to invoke Laura's wrath. Numbuh 1 suggests to Laura that she open a red present box, which she eagerly goes to do. The Delightful Children ask her to wait to open presents until after the games are finished, which begins to anger her before they quickly concede to her wishes. The Delightful Children read the present's tag, which says "Kids Next Door, Battlestations". The KND then leap into action and take the cake from its pedestal before pressing a button which activates an enormous machine outside the mansion that cuts the building in two. The half containing the KND and the cake begins to be pulled away by an army of mind-controlled hamsters. This (quite understandably) upsets Laura, who transforms into her monstrous alter-ego and pulls the other half of the house back towards her. Numbuh 1, who is holding the cake, loses his balance and accidentally throws it into the air. It lands on Laura, who then reverts to her normal self and begins eating it, allowing the KND to escape. However, upon tasting the cake and realizing that it is coconut-flavored, which she dislike, Laura transforms once again and begins beating the Delightful Children. Throughout the episode, Numbuh 2, who fails to break through the window during the initial entry, attempts to get into the house, to no avail. Trivia *The cartoon is seven minutes long, rather than the standard eleven minutes. The remaining time is occupied by Diseasy Does It. *At one point, The Delightful Children call Numbuh 4 "Wallace", rather than "Wallabee". He is usually referred to as "Wally", and, as this is the first episode, it can be safely assumed that the character's names had not been officially established at this point. Numbuh 3 seems to be the only operative who's name that was mentioned in this episode was not built apon/changed in any way. *The character's voices, most notably Numbuh 1's, also seem to not have been fully established. *Instead of communicating with the hamsters as shown in other episodes, Sector V simply used what appears to be mind controlling helmets on the hamsters to get them to pull the house apart in unison. *"Outside" Running Gag: Numbuh 2 failed to enter the Delightful Mansion at the beginning of the episode, so throughout the show, Numbuh 2 attempts numerous times to break into the mansion, only to chase the half of the mansion being moved by the hamsters. *This is the one episode where Numbuh 3 rolls up the ends of her sleeves to hold things, like the pinata stick. C.A.K.E.D.